


囚笼

by anrenshin



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 05:32:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17258474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anrenshin/pseuds/anrenshin
Summary: 微妙的监禁梗，原男×临注意避雷。烂尾注意。





	囚笼

　　当爱意这样无意义的碎语全部凝结在一起的时候、气血贯通的时候总要爆发出来，向内、或者向外，就如同压力过大的时候极端表现在自杀或者杀人上。或是一时冲动的、或是蓄谋已久的。

　　这显然不是一次冲动之举，但是行为却并不高明，不能被称得上是有什么明确的计划，从结果来看，兴许只是那个念头在心中生根太久，在机会来临的时候就不假思索地立刻去做了。是蓄意、也是冲动。

　　否则，他不会在这个情况下一言不发，甚至没有任何接下来的举动。

　　因为他根本没有做好下一步的打算。

　　他将这个男人绑架之后，陷入了前所未有的危机。

　　他想，他成功的几率并不算高，即便没有成功他也有方法做到毫无痕迹。他曾思考了各种实施和逃脱的方法，却并没有想过成功之后到底要做什么，只是这个危险的想法从很早开始就在他心中生根发芽。

　　想要，绑架这个男人，这个名为折原临也的男人。

　　这个男人似乎尤其适合黑色，用黑布遮住他的眼睛，再用绳索分别系住他的两只手腕，粗糙面在他的手腕内侧擦出一片殷红，在白皙的皮肤上尤为显眼。黑发、黑色布条、黑色恤衫、白皙的皮肤、鲜艳的痕迹，让他看起来宛如一件易碎的艺术品。

　　然而他从不是易碎品。

　　“你还没有决定好吗？俞先生。”

　　男人被分开的手臂张开，缓缓抬起低垂的头颅，语气平缓，声音却略显微弱。

　　“你在前面对吧？俞先生。”

　　男人轻喊他的名字，他走上前，半跪在男人面前。他伸手，虎口卡在下颌，轻轻扶住男人的侧脸。

　　“哎呀，这不是在的嘛。你已经这样好久了，还没有想好下一步吗？”

　　他十分清楚，这是折原临也擅用的施压方法，无论做什么事情似乎都能够用那副毫不在意的表情面对，而他却忍不住呼吸稍微紧了点。他不确定折原临也是否已经看出他绑架的意图，他想，如果是折原临也的话，应该已经知晓了。

　　“你真的不做点什么吗？还是说，你在思考用什么样的方法对待我？啊，容我小小地提议一下，我非——常不喜欢疼痛，能否看在我这么配合的情况上，就这一点放过我吧？”

　　折原临也的声音不大，或者说有点微弱，他眼中却只剩下折原临也张合的唇。

　　俞羌山稍微凑近了一些，盯着黑布的地方，仿佛在与折原临也对视。

　　“那么——很抱歉，我差不多也没有耐心了。如果你真的没什么要对我说的，那这场闹剧差不多就该结束了吧？”

　　几乎是一瞬间，他似乎听见了绳索断裂的声音，紧接着一只手准确地按在了他的锁骨上，还未等他反应过来，冲击力就让他向后倒去跌在地上，男人略带踉跄地跪坐在了他身上，指尖缓缓攀附上他的颈侧。

　　他明白这个看似暧昧的动作实则暗藏杀机，因为他根本毫无防备地就将人体最薄弱的地方暴露在了男人的手中。

　　正如——男人当初被他绑来那时一样。

　　他瞬间明白了什么。

　　是一时间的兴奋冲昏了头脑让他未发觉到这么明显的事情，从一开始就不是他绑架成功，而是折原临也假装被他绑走。

　　——不过，这其实也在意料之中。

　　男人似乎由于被绑得太久而有些失力，使得他可以左手稳稳抓住男人的手腕向下拉，右手施力将身子撑起在搂住男人的身子，他做出了将他行径和意图完全暴露的行为——他抱住了折原临也。

　　“哈哈……什么呀，是这样吗？”

　　跨坐在他身上的男人应当是感觉到了他身体的变化，沉默了一小段时间方才开口，他决定不再踌躇什么，偏头轻蹭了一下折原临也的侧颈。

　　折原临也在观察他能够做到什么样的地步，他也在观察折原临也能够忍耐到什么时候。

　　他用虎口扼住男人的下颌，首先是从嘴唇开始，唇瓣相接的一瞬间就有浓烈的甜的幻觉直冲天灵，柔软的嘴唇触碰，津液迅速弥漫开来。男人眼睛上的布条落了一半，红色的眼睛平静地看着他。

　　“你很不擅长吗？”声音中隐隐透出笑意，但那只眼睛里什么也没有。

　　“即便这样也要做，你还真是有执念啊。”男人的眼睛眯起，同他加深了这个吻。舌尖缠绵悱恻，鼻中喷出的气息灼热，被夺取主导权的时候他紧紧抓住男人的手腕，而在进行一轮深吻之时，男人咬了一下他的舌头。

　　痛觉倒也是在一瞬间传递。

　　“我倒是无所谓啦，毕竟这么敢做的人类是不多，你这种行为在某种程度上还真是取悦我了，事先说一句，我可是很贵的喔？”

　　俞羌山松开他的手腕，双手捧住他的脸，与露出的那一只眼睛对视片刻，才缓缓开口：“我不会付钱的。”

　　“哈哈，是吗？那就还请对我温柔一点，至少在这方面我还是希望留下一点美好的回忆的，绑架犯先生。”

　　急促的呼吸是最好的催化剂，让本来就不稳定的绑架者变得更加动摇，男人修长的腿横在他身体两侧，他垂首就能看到被锁链牵扯的脚踝上一道道鲜艳的红痕。

　　俞羌山眯着眼，拉起男人被解开束缚的手腕，双唇在手腕内侧的红痕上蹭过，男人的手略凉，他将男人的两只手握在手里，然后抱住了男人。男人将下巴搁在他肩上，动了动手臂，紧接着剧烈地挣动了一下。

　　“咔哒”一声，是他将手铐反扣住男人双手的声音。

　　“怎么了嘛，我不是已经表示过我不会反抗的嘛？把我铐起来这种事莫非说明，你有什么奇怪的癖好吗？”

　　折原临也的声音在他耳边响起，低沉慵懒带着一贯的气泡音，他听见胸腔的心脏中发出一声警告的高鸣，抿了抿唇将手从折原临也的衣服下摆探入，绕过背在后面的双手，顺着脊背一路向上。

　　“不，先前是我判断失误了吧，应该反过来说，你相当在行啊？”

　　指尖划过的是优美的脊椎，顺着沟壑再就可以轻而易举地滑至尾椎，他将早已准备好的膏体打开，沾上些许直接将男人的裤子扯下，使男人几乎是靠在他身上靠膝盖和前胸的力量支撑着整个身子。

　　他手指裹满了滑腻的膏体，在那个隐秘的入口处不断画着圈。

　　“哈……结果并没怎么调情嘛，我还以为你会更喜欢接吻一些。”男人吐出的话语轻松，而姿势已经有了明显的僵硬，却还尤为轻松地继续轻轻开口。

　　“你还在犹豫什么呢？快、做你想做的、羌山，去做吧？ ”

　　在这句话出口之后，俞羌山已经无暇顾及折原临也会如何报复他的问题，缓慢地将手指刺入火热的后穴之中，略凉的手指立刻被湿热的内壁包裹，他的呼吸有些颤抖，不自觉咽了一口唾液。

　　折原临也身体绷了起来，侧着头靠在他的肩上，他略微瞥去一点目光，他看见了折原临也紧蹙的眉头和抿起的双唇。

　　这副表情让他呼吸一滞，将手指伸向更里面的地方，每一次搔动都能够让折原临也略微皱眉颤抖一下，他发现他尤其喜欢看折原临也这样，偷偷把头撇开露出最真实的表情。

　　想要撕开这个男人的伪装不是一件容易的事情，而他的预感是正确的，一旦折原临也稍露出内里，对于他来说会是一件无比致命的事情。

　　穴壁已经柔软而湿润可以畅通地通过三根手指，每一次出入都伴随着轻微的黏腻水声，他抽出手指，双手撑起折原临也的腋下，迫使折原临也正对着他。

　　折原临也露出看不出情绪的笑，稍微向他靠近了些："你比我想象中定力还要好一点啊？怎么了吗？难道是我魅力还不够吗？你此刻在想什么呢？"

　　"不……"他说，缓缓将折原临也放下，“我希望你不要开口了，临也先生……”

　　"什么啊，你不喜欢我说话吗？"折原临也似乎是想摊手，而手被反铐在背后使他并不能做出这个动作，俞羌山缓缓将手下移，将男人的臀瓣分开些，慢慢吐出一口气："因为我没有办法再承受你的声音，那可能会使我失去理智，变成这样——"

　　他坚硬的性器就抵在那穴口，稍一松手向下带动，温暖的甬道即刻将肉刃包裹，他听见折原临也鼻中压抑的长吟声，此刻他想，这就是全部了。

　　没有人能够得到折原临也的心，但是，即便是得到折原临也的身体也几乎让他头脑爆炸。

　　他带着不餮足的神情，眼神中蒙上一层迷离，他捧住折原临也的脸，轻轻舔吻那张微微抿起的唇。

　　折原临也看起来还是露出笑容，但他看见了，折原临也眼睛里毫无波澜。

　　他在那双眼睛上轻吻，然后缓缓将折原临也的身体逼向墙边，这个双手背后双腿张开的姿势足以让他血脉偾张，更何况他还能清楚地看见、清楚地感觉到他在折原临也身体里的模样。

　　他开始向内顶去，软肉咬住他的肉柱让他寸步难行，折原临也喷出一阵气息，向前弓起了腰。

　　"单是如此……是没有办法取悦我的哦？"

　　俞羌山眯起了眼，将肉刃浅浅拔出，低下头含住折原临也的下唇又重重捅入，他想说些什么，却确实不擅长说些下流话来刺激折原临也，他一面抬起折原临也的大腿，一面同折原临也交换着浅吻，半天才憋出一句：“真紧啊……”

　　折原临也舔了一下他的下唇，鼻中发出一阵听不出情绪的笑声：“毕竟也不是什么人都敢和我上床的，更何况是这个样子……”说到此处折原临也还用力加紧了一下，让他险些立马缴械，他粗喘一阵捏住折原临也的下巴狠狠吻上那张乱说话的嘴，舌尖纠缠让唾液变得有些发甜，如果不是他看的到折原临也眼中的神情，他也会以为折原临也是愿意同他做爱的。

　　他当然清楚折原临也的配合不过是出于对看他到底能做到什么程度的妥协，亦或是不想被疼痛以待。折原临也的眼睛始终是清明的、没有被性爱支配的，就像是一个旁观者一般冷漠地观看着他的种种事迹，仿佛此刻被进入的人不是本人一般。

　　亲吻到舌头都开始发酸，此刻他动荡的内心尚还未恢复平静，他缓缓将折原临也唇角溢出的唾液一并舔去，一路向下亲吻，喉结、侧颈、锁骨，然后他将折原临也的大腿抬起，在那大腿内侧留下一个又一个的浅吻，最后在当啷作响的铁链声中，用双唇轻轻摩挲被铐起的脚踝，神情虔诚得宛如祷告的信徒。

　　折原临也既没有表达出厌恶、也没有表达出喜爱，始终是一副掩盖一切的笑容，而他想看，想看折原临也因为情欲而隐忍甚至是失控的表情，想看折原临也索取，想听他动情的呻吟，想看他扭动腰肢，想看他身上染上桃红色，想在他身上留下印记。

　　他实在是太想了，如此一来不觉又坚硬了一些。

　　柱头碾压着软肉，他慢慢摸索着那一处。他有想过是否要将锁链解开，而他实在是无法想象解开锁链之后的样子，无论是顺从还是抗拒，无论是折原临也会搂住他的脖子迎合他的动作，还是正好一把将他撂倒，他都不知道该如何面对。所以他并不打算将锁链解开。

　　他感觉自己几乎就要被融化、溺死在肉体交缠的欢愉之中， 他握住折原临也的性器，这让他得知他所做的事情同样也让折原临也产生了反应。

　　“会很舒服吗？”他轻啄了一下折原临也的膝盖内侧，声音不咸不淡，“我可以射在里面吗？”

　　折原临也发出一阵笑声，说：“事到如今你在问我这样的问题吗？”

　　“失礼了。”他无端留下这句话，将折原临也的腿抬起，折原临也依旧是在笑的。

　　肉体的交缠，炽热的温度通过交合之处传递到大脑，他看见折原临也略微加剧起伏的胸膛，将手探进黑色衣服的下摆。

　　黑色果然是适合这个男人的，此刻白皙的皮肤已经染上一点桃红，在黑色相衬之下尤为显著。

　　他想亲吻这个男人的胸膛，在他桃色的肌肤上留下点别的什么。于是他就这么做了。

　　亲吻，舔舐，吮吸。他将男人的乳头含在口中，一手搂住男人的腰，将男人推向自己。

　　然后，他稍稍将男人托起，仰起头亲吻他的唇瓣，将男人放置在自己的身上。他感觉到男人明显地颤抖了一下，由于重力的原因他似乎可以破入男人身体的更深处，折原临也的身体紧绷了起来，与表情不同的紧张从身体上显现了出来。

　　这个男人是如此令他着迷。

　　而如今，这个男人还不断张合着双唇，声音从那张唇里倾落下来。

　　男人说：“这样的感觉让你感到欢愉吗？……哈、你喜欢吗？”

　　“啊……当然、我当然喜欢，临也先生。”

　　“你会怎么说呢？你有多爱我？咳、哈……啊、你会怎么说出来呢？羌山。”

　　折原临也的声音有魔力一般钻入他的耳朵里，他感觉一阵口干，扬首含住折原临也的唇瓣，舌尖在那唇缘上划过一圈，再度向折原临也索取亲吻。

　　“单是如此……可不会取悦我的。”他学着折原临也吐出这句话，吐息打在彼此的脸上反射回来，又纷纷带上了对方的温度和气息，暧昧的气息让怦然心动的幻觉显露无余，他此刻宁愿去假信这一切。

　　他开始握着折原临也的腰随着顶胯的频率上下而动，肉体交缠发出清脆的碰撞声和绵粘的水声，他的目光始终落在折原临也的脸上，他发现，折原临也的表情终于开始有所松动。

　　折原临也的目光撇开了，他不再带着无所谓的表情与他对视，那双暗红的眼睛中仿佛也蒙上了一层雾水，有些难耐地向一旁撇去。

　　“还不错吧？”他盯着折原临也的脸，想从中看出什么，一面用力而快速地顶在折原临也的体内。折原临也的眉头微微一挤，挑了一下眉，没有说话。

　　他粗重的喘息声喷洒出来，这让他稍微有点累，他顾不上折原临也的神情加快了速度。此时他还有别的更想看的东西。

　　后穴将性器吞吐不停，黏腻透明的液体从交合之处不断溢出的，折原临也微微扬起下巴，略显凌乱的喘息声就从那张唇中倾落出来，他捏住了折原临也的下巴印上那张唇，再加快了速度，没有章法地在折原临也身体里驰行。他的精神紧绷起来，身体也紧绷起来，他如一支待发之羽，向着那个界限驰骋而去，

　　他突然意识到这样的举动让折原临也没有什么余地来做出反应，于是他慢慢放缓了速度，盯着折原临也暗红色的眼睛，一面亲吻着折原临也的唇，一面握住了折原临也的前端。

　　“唔……哈啊……”

　　一声闷在喉中的呻吟最终抵不过挣扎的突破，缓缓溢出口唇，流入他的耳内，他感觉到折原临也的身体明显地猛颤了一下，而他手中剩下的只有一滩滑腻的白色浊液。

　　高潮之时紧绷的身体让后穴猛地搅紧拧地他脑仁直发酸，近乎甜腻的低吟声拂过他的脸庞，巨大的快感瞬间倾露。他将折原临也的腰猛地向下一摁，蓬勃的欲望在折原临也的体内爆发而出，他猛地将脸埋在折原临也的胸前。

　　沉默、一秒、两秒。

　　“喂……你突然在害什么羞啊。”折原临也鼻中一阵莫名的笑声，他才缓缓从折原临也胸口起来。

　　他还深埋在折原临也的体内，此刻他面前的折原临也脸上一片薄红，微微垂着脑袋，额头的薄汗将碎发黏住，他正好仰视着，眼神同折原临也对上。

　　“接吻的时候对视会产生爱上对方的感觉，那么，您爱上我了吗？”

　　折原临也撇开目光发出一声意味不明的低笑，又重新和他对上视线：“你在说什么呢，我当然是爱你的。就连你你一点龌龊的心思我也是可以一并爱上的。”

　　他再一次将折原临也按在墙上，也许背后反剪的手撞上了墙壁，折原临也皱眉闷哼了一声。他缓缓从折原临也体内退了出来，浓稠的白色浊液顺着微微缩起的灰粉色穴口里淌出，一小部分还黏在他性器的顶端。他将手托起折原临也的大腿，属于折原临也的精液就涂抹在他自己的大腿上，方才射精过的身体还处在敏感的状态，那耸起的前端还没有完全疲软，半耷拉下来，却遮不住溢出白浊的后穴。

　　他脑内疯狂的想法还未停下，尝到了甜头却并没有就此得到满足。

　　兴许是已经看出了这一点之后，折原临也的表情开始有所松动：“……你还想做什么？”

　　他双膝跪地再度亲吻折原临也曲线优美的小腿，然后，他将那条腿放了下来。

　　紧接着他扶着折原临也的身体将他猛地翻了过来，锁链互相砸在一起发出哐当的声音，他不顾折原临也的惊呼声，将那副手铐解开了。

　　“呀……解开了吗？”折原临也此刻双肩和侧脸皆贴在地面，高翘的臀贴在他的胯间，折原临也转了转手腕缓缓地撑着地面。

　　他猛地单手擦过折原临也的身侧撑在墙壁上，另手二指插入折原临也的口中，身下寻着那还在收缩的穴口再度捅了进去。

　　“啊……唔——！哈……”

　　刚刚获得自由尚未能适应的折原临也从口中溢出一阵惊呼，还敏感着的身子又被再度进入猛地刺激着内壁，他略仓促地撑着墙壁，一手扼住俞羌山的手腕。

　　俞羌山两根手指绕着他的舌头按压，津液从唇角滑落下来，口腔被侵入的呕吐感让他忍不住咳嗽起来。

　　“咳——！啊……唔……呃……！”

　　折原临也拉住俞羌山的手腕向下，而前后夹击让他几乎撑不住身体，破碎的呻吟不断从口中溢出。

　　“俞……咳——呃——！哈、啊……啊……呃……咳——！唔……”

　　被呛到的生理泪水抖出两点，折原临也稍微平静一下深吸一口气，张着口发出平缓的声音：“稍微放过我如何呢？羌山。”

　　心脏猛地跳动了一下，俞羌山不得不承认这句话对他极具杀伤力，他动作一顿，挺身撞入折原临也体内深处，一声低吟从折原临也口中流泻，他缓缓抽出了手指，将折原临也唇边流出的唾液揩去。

　　“哈哈、还真是……温柔的绑架犯先生啊。”

　　折原临也缓缓将手覆盖在他撑着墙的手背上，另手抬起伸到身后揪住他的衣领。他被这个举动弄得一惊，折原临也低沉还带着喘息声的嗓音就传进他的耳内。

　　“按照你喜欢的来就行了。”

　　他身体紧绷了起来，迅速地意识到将手铐解开是一个极大的错误，当折原临也拉动他的时候，他的脑子就立马变成一团浆糊。当他不能自己控制事情发展的方向的时候，他那份残存的敬畏之心又稍微升腾起来了一点。他感觉到血液迅速往上涌，随后他听见了折原临也戏谑的声音：

　　“什么嘛……脸这么红，这个时候要装成纯情男可就有点过分啦？毕竟、要和我做的人是你，太迟了吧？”

　　是试探吗？是真实吗？他已经分不清了，当初的那股勇气已经渐渐被抚平，他的担忧又迅速充斥了他整个身体。

　　折原临也多数时间是不可信的，这样的想法在他的思维中已经留下很深的痕迹，以至于他现在甚至有些害怕，这让他从当头一棒的欲望之中清醒了一点。他轻轻地张开五指，寻求安慰一般悄悄地让折原临也的手指从缝隙中溜进去，这样的小动作轻易被折原临也捕捉，折原临也指节轻动，在他的指背上小幅度地跳跃。

　　“喂、该说放轻松的人应该是你而不是我吧？真是的、居然到这种程度却反而开始退缩了吗？你要做就好好做完啦，我可不想在这个时候还要来哄你啊？”

　　他将头埋在折原临也的肩上，侧头张口咬了一下。

　　“你要咬倒是可以啦，别留下太明显的痕……啊——！我说你、咳……啊……哈、别这么突然啊！”

　　他反手握住折原临也的手，在折原临也的肩膀处留下一两个齿痕，他混乱的思绪稍微找到了一点出路，随后他抓住折原临也的手腕按在墙上，冲撞之中稍微摸清了点门道，他眯起眼睛，邪念再度占了上风。

　　对，想听他的声音、他的喘息，想看他被折腾到不行的表情。

　　这个男人尤其适合黑色，黑色的恤衫会勾勒出他精瘦的身体。当他缓缓撩起折原临也的衣摆的时候，白皙之中透露出桃色的皮肤从黑色的衣服下显现出来，欲迎还拒一般只堪堪遮住一部分身体。

　　粗重的呼吸和喘息声还有难以启齿的水声交缠在一起，他瞄准了折原临也的弱点。

　　“啊、哈……啊、嗯……”

　　除却那些声音之外，他已经什么都听不见了，他可以假装自己已经拥有了所有。

　　他是不是又被折原临也带进了一个深渊之中呢。实际上，他早就已经身处泥泞了。

　　他伸出手，钳住折原临也的下巴。

　　想看啊，这个男人的表情。

　　他缓缓将这张脸向他扳来。

　　这个男人的眉眼、神情，他双唇之间流露的话语，就让那成为烙印、或者是枷锁，会锁在他的身躯上。然后沉浸于这仅限一夜的欢愉中。

　　“很能干嘛，俞先生。”

　　这是他听到的最后的话语。

——

　　头疼。

　　眼前一片漆黑，有什么东西遮在了眼前。

　　他动了动身体，发现双手被束缚上了。警钟登时大作。

　　“嘿，你醒了啊，你猜猜看，我会对你做什么呢？”

　　无比熟悉的声音传进他的耳内，他坐直了身体，这让他明白了自己的处境。

　　四肢都被束缚了，眼睛也被遮住，气息就在他面前，甚至能够喷洒在他的脸上。

　　“既然你已经完成了你的事情，那么我借用一下你的身体观察也是可以的吧？”

　　是折原临也。在那之后发生了什么，他没有一点记忆。唯一可以确认的事情是，他现在已经处于完全相反的立场了。绑架者和被绑架者的身份互换，他不由得加重了呼吸。

　　“不用担心，我可没对你做什么，托你的福我到现在都是腰酸背痛的，不如猜猜看吧，我即将会对你做什么呢？”

　　他感觉到一只脚踩在了他的大腿上，他缓缓握紧了拳头，咽下一口唾液。

　　“您请……随意。”他说。


End file.
